Changing the Fates design
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Post Hetaoni AU. The only Nations to make it out of the manor were Italy, Romano and Spain. Italy blames himself until he learns he is carrying the reincarnations of Germany and Prussia, and that's only the start. WARNING: Mpreg, some incest later, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I got the idea for this while Rping with two of my friends on deviantArt; RiYuYami and kairi2824, and a vid on youtube, yes this fic was insipired by Hetaoni, no I don't own anything other than the doctor and any ocs that appear.

* * *

><p>Lovino Vagras aka Romano or South Italy sighed after failing once again to get his younger brother to eat with him and Spain. It had been nearly a month since the day in the "haunted" mansion. Poor Italy had witnessed as Germany; formerly known as Holy Roman Empire, sacrificed himself so Italy, Romano, and Spain could get away. The younger Italian been refusing to speak to his brother or the Spanish male. He just sat at his window, mentally beating himself up over the deaths of Germany, Prussia, Canada, America, Russia, China, England, France, and Japan. He also seemed to be coming down with something because he had spent half a hour in his bathroom vomiting that morning. Not that he was going to tell Romano or Spain that.<p>

A couple of months later Italy found that he had gained weight despited his vomiting and could no longer do up his pants. He figured that he had avoided his brother and practally brother-in-law long enough.

"My pants don't fit," he told them.

"You've been locked in your room for the past three months and now you come down here just to tell us that you need new pants? What's up with that!" snapped Romano putting his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, but they won't zip up!" the younger Italian whined.

"Lovi..." piped up Spain, "I think we need to take Ita to the doctor...I mean look at him, he's only gained weight around his middle."

"What the fuck are you trying to imply you Tomato Bastard!" cried not Romano but Italy causing the other two nations to stare at each other.

"Ok...I'll get him an appointment."

Since the exsistance of personified nations was a closely guarded secret there were only a few doctors authorized to treat them. Of course they had normal patients too.

"I swear I have no idea where that came from!" said Italy after a few sips from the cup of tea in his now shaking hands.

"I called Dr. Artez but she won't be able to see him for a week, she said that the situation doesn't seem life threating from what I told her," Romano told them sitting by his shaking brother, Spain on the other side.

"Why didn't you tell us you were unwell sooner?" the Spanish man asked also joining the hug.

"I guess I thought I deserved to suffer alone...because..." he licked his lips, "Of what happened."

"Fratello, Spain and I don't blame you for what happened that day. Neither do any of the other Nations."

A week later Italy was sitting in the office of Esperanza Artez (AN: No inetional relation to anyone dead or alive), nervously kicking his feet. He thought about how he hated the sound of the paper covering the exam bed. Romano held his brother's hand as they waited for the test results.

"It'll be ok fratello," the elder told the younger as the door opened to reviel a woman in her early to mid thirties of Spanish decent pushing an ultra sound machine into the room.

"What is that for?" Italy asked the female doctor.

Dr. Artez tucked a strand of her short, dark hair behind her ear, "I just need to check one more thing. Could you lie back and lift your shirt please."

Italy did as he was told, yelping when a cold gel was spread over his swollen stomach without warning.

"Sorry," Esperanza said placing the transciver on his belly, her head blocking the brothers' view of the screen.

"What is it? We can't see," pipped up Romano, sqeezing his brother's hand.

Esperanza moved the screen into the brothers' line of sight and they noticed a pair of odd blobs.

"Are those some kind of tummors?" asked Italy his voice raising an octive from fear.

"No, they are fetuses; unborn babies. In other words you're pregnant with twins."

"Damn that Potato Bastard!" shouted Romano.

"But...I'm male...Not to mention a virgin!" protested Italy as Esperanza examined the babies.

"That's why I think it has something to do with what happened a couple of months ago. Since there were only two sets of siblings amongst the dead so I that they could be the reincarnations of Prussia and Germany or America and Canada," explained Esperanza, "Their size is in accordance with the time of the incident, and don't worry they are healthy."

"My fratello is pregnant! This isn't supposed to happen!" yelled Romano as Italy cleaned himself up.

"You're not human remember? Besides, considering how old you two are and what you've lived through I'm confused at why you're wigging out," replied Esperanza crossing her arms.

Romano sighed before turning to see that his brother was crying.

"Fratello, what's wrong?"

"I'm happy...I no longer feel guilty and I get to be a mother," answered Italy drying his eyes.

"There ya go. Now I'm going to give you a list of dos and don'ts. Also I'd like you gain at least six pounds before I see you again in a month, ok?"

"Vee!" agreed Italy, nodding as he rested a hand on his stomach.

Romano let out a sigh, "I guess I'm gonna have to tell Spain."

"Thanks fratello!" cheered Italy.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ita is pregnant..." Spain repeated for the tenth time since he had been told.

Italy was fast asleep on the sofa so Romano had no qualms about whacking Spain upside the head.

"Ow! Lovi what was that for?"

"To get you to stop acting like a broken record! Yes, Feli is pregnant with twins," said Romano.

"You're worried about him aren't you?"

Romano sighed, glancing at his brother fast asleep on his side, one hand resting on his stomach.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me, since I know you so well," Spain replied hugging Romano's shoulders, "And I know that if Ita's anything like you he'll be fine."

Romano couldn't help but smile when his younger brother something about wursts and then giggle.

"I think I know what Ita wants as part of his dinner. I'm sure I can find a way to mix it in," said Spain heading for the kitchen.

Apparently the addition of wurst to the pasta sauce made Italy very happy since he ate all his dinner and wasn't sick the next day.

"Morning!" said the pregnant male the next morning as Spain cooked omlets for them.

"I see you're doing well today," said Spain while Romano nursed a steamy cup of coffee, "What do you want in your omlet?"

"Cheese please," he replied before looking at his brother's face.

"Don't say a word. I was up most of the night taking care of some things," stated the elder of the two brothers.

"Vee?"

"I was looking up stuff on childcare ok," muttered Romano, blushing.

"I think what Lovi's trying to say that we're both willing to help raise your twins," said Spain.

Italy couldn't resist smiling at the two.

"Well if there's one thing the Mafia taught me is that family comes first," said Romano sipping his drink, "By the way I need your measurements so I can get you some new clothes. Also I think that we should get you some fake breasts so people don't get supicous."

"But fratello!" whined Italy.

"No buts. I don't want to risk you or the twins getting shipped off to a lab."

"You didn't let me finish, my nipples are hurting. Dr. Artez thinks that I might be producing milk for the twins. She suggested that I wear a sports bra or something."

Over thhe next couple of months Italy's stomach grew, his chest grew some too but it made him look more like a former muscle man with a potbelly then a pregnant man, which suited Italy just fine. His mood swings on the other hand...

"I said light blue with navy blue trim! This is sky blue with dark blue trim!" the pregnant Italian cried when he saw the colors that Romano and Spain had painted the twins' nursery.

"What the fuck fratello? Spain and I spent the last two hours painting this room and you tell us that you're unhappy because we painted it in the colors you wanted...Just by differnt names!" snapped Romano.

"No! No! They are not the same! They are different shades! So go get the right colors and repaint it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Spain sighed, knowing this could take a while.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-huh?"

"What is it?"

"One of the bambino kicked!"

"Really?" asked Romano putting the side of his head on his brother's belly, "Ya in there ya Potato Bastard? Ouch!"

"Fratello! Don't call either of them that!"

"It was a test...And you're deffentally carrying the Potato Bastard and his brother," said Romano rubbing his cheek.

"Is the fight over?" asked Spain sticking his head in.

"Yeah...I guess I can live with the color...but could you put some clouds on the wall?"

'''Sure."

Once the nursery was painted they had to set up the furniture.

"Look! I found this cute little yellow chick mobiel for Gilbert!" Italy cried opening a box he had brought home.

After some coaxing, Italy agreed to wear a bra and maternity clothes when he went out in public for safety reasons, though he went on a bit of a shopping spree after the kicking incidnet. He had gotten serveral stuffed dogs and yellow chicks. He also got lots of cute little outfits.

"And I got a lot of cute little onesies!" he cheered holding up a pair of blue onesies, one with a little yellow chick and on the other a puppy.

By the time Italy was nine months along Romano became very worried about his brother. So worried that he actually started to become sick.

"Fratello, you should be resting. Esperanza said I wasn't due for a few more days but if I go into labor sooner we're ready, so rest," said Italy gently pushing his pale brother into a laying postion.

Italy himself was in a wheelchair since the twins were putting a great deal of pressure on his hips. Esperanza knew that Italy would be ok without the wheelchair but she thought the less stress Italy had to deal with the better. Italy smiled as his brother fell into a fitful sleep just as Spain came in with a glass of water for his lover.

"Lovi fell asleep, huh?"

"Yep."

"I'm glad. He hasn't been sleeping well the last few nights."

"Why?"

"He's been puking and having cramps."

Italy rubbed his stomach, "He's not the only one. I've been having cramps on and off all day. And they seem to be getting worse and closer together..."

"Feli, take a towel and go to the car. I'll wake Lovi."

Italy did as the Spanish man gently shook Romano's shoulder.

"Mmm...five more minutes..." Romano murmered, brushing Spain's hand away.

"Lovi, in five minutes your brother's water could break or already have broken," said Spain, shaking his lover's shoulder.

Romano opened his eyes, "I'm up...and I think I need to get tested. This is getting silly. I'll get the over night bags," he muttered getting off the couch.

"Antonio! Lovino! My water just broke!" the two heard Italy call from outside.

Romano scrambled to grab his brother's bags, while Spain helped Italy, who was doing Lamaz into the car. Romano tossed the bags into the front passanger seat then got in the back with his brother.

"I'm scared..." Italy wispered to his brother.

During the sixth month of Italy's pregnancy that he had devloped a birth canal between his penis and anus where the twins could come out.

"It'll be ok fratello, Antonio and I are here," Romano whispered back, as he stroked his brother's hair, careful the curl. Once they arruved they found Esperanza was waiting for them with a gurdy and her student; a half Japanese 22 year old named Rosa Sudo.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Esperanza asked as Italy was wheeled into a private delivery room.

Italy moaned as a contraction hit, "About a minute..."

The two doctors nodded to each other. Rosa attached an IV of painkillers as Esperanza helped Italy get out of his soaked pants and underwear and into a hospital gown.

"I thought you were going to give me some fucking pain killers!" Italy screamed at Rosa when the next contraction hit.

"I did, give it a minute."

Sure enough Italy let out a sigh of relef as the pain killers kicked in. Romano and Spain each took one of Italy's hands as Esperanza checked to see if he was ready to push.

"Ok...Feli, push!"

The younger Italian gritted his teeth and squeazed the hands that he was holding as he bore down.

Esperanza choached Italy through the whole thing until he was holding two new born boys in his arms and a worried look on his face since Romano had fainted at the sight of the after birth.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

When Romano awoke from his faint he could hear voices.

"I wonder why Fratello got dragged into this."

'Dragged into what?'

"Well he's waking up."

'Antonio?'

"Lovi! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little woozy…"

"I was too at first," said Italy attracting his brother's attention as he nursed his twins.

"What do you mean?"

"You're carrying the next nation or nations to be reborn, Lovi," replied Antonio.

"I…I…" Lovino's eyes filled with tears and he started to sob, loudly, "I don't wanna be pregnant!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" wailed the startled newborns.

"Fratello! Sh, it's ok little ones…" the new mother cooed at his twins, rocking them, "It's ok, Mama's here."

Once the twins had settled down Feliciano turned to his brother who was now silently crying, hugging his stomach, Antonio hugged his lover. Feliciano knew the baby or babies his brother carried weren't biologically Antonio's. Since Lovino had been too busy caring for Feliciano during the day to have sex with his lover at night during the last two months of the younger Italian's pregnancy.

"Sh…Lovi…it's ok, I'm not mad. You're carrying our child or children and the reincarnation(s) of one or more of the dead nations," Antonio whispered drying his tears.

Lovino smiled at this. A few days later Italy and the twins were free to go home.

"Hi Feli, Gilly, Luddy," called Antonio as he pulled up in a mini-van, "I already got the car seats set up so just load up the kids and we'll head home."

The new mother opened the door , put the twins in their car seats, then got in himself.

"How's Lovino?"

Antonio sighed, "He's refused to come out of his room all day."

"Don't you share a room with him?"

"He was still asleep when I woke up then when I told him breakfast was ready he said he wasn't hungry and that he'd eat later. I thought that maybe you could get him to come out?"

"Sure, just let me put the twins in their cribs, and I'll check on him," said Italy laying his babies in their cribs and kissing their tiny foreheads before going to his brother's room and knocking on the door.

The door opened slightly and Feliciano could see one of his brother's eyes peeking out.

"Is Antonio out there?"

The younger of the two blinked knowing the Spanish man was down stairs, "No…"

"Do you promise not to laugh at me?"

"I promise…I won't laugh. Not that I know why I would."

Lovino opened the door more and Feli could see why he was asking all the questions; his face was covered in pimples.

It was his turn to ask questions, "Fratello! What happened to your face? Does it hurt? I read that sometimes pregnancy hormones can cause pimples."

"I…don't think it was just hormones…I kinda had a midnight snack."

"What was it?"

"A…a hamburger drizzled with maple syrup," Lovino started to drool at the thought.

"I think I know who's coming back next. America and Canada."

Just as he finished speaking Antonio walked over with a tube of Anti-zit cream, "Hey Lovi, I got this for you."

The poor pregnant man broke down crying, "You knew my face was like this and didn't tell that you knew! I hate you!"

Feliciano winced as his brother slammed the door shut after grabbing the cream. Then sighed because the slam woke the twins and made them cry.

"Don't cry angels, your uncle Lovino's just really upset right now…" he said rocking them, if he had known parenthood was this hard he would of not gone through with the pregnancy but then again it was his first day with the twins.

It took several tomatoes and much coaxing to get Lovino to come out of his room. Feliciano told Antonio his theory that Lovino would be having the North America brothers' reincarnations.

"I can get why you got stuck with the two you did. But what about me? I had no ties to those two…" tears filled the Southern Italian eyes, "If it was Antonio…I would understand…I'm scared…"

"Lovi…don't cry…they're my kids too. I don't care if they aren't by blood. I love them and you," the Spanish man kissing him, making Feli's heart ache, in his arms slept all that was left of the man he had loved since he was a child.

He guess it was in a way sick Karma since Rome had never showed Lovino the love he had his younger grandson.

Feli suddenly noticed two pairs of eyes staring at him, his babies' eyes. He smiled at his sons, they were the lights of his life along with his unborn nephews, his brother and Antonio.

TBC

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino's pregnancy wasn't as easy as Feliciano's then again they hadn't known Feli was pregnant until he was three months in and the older of the two brother's had just reached that milestone. Also Feli's twins had liked to most of the same foods in their past life. While Lovino's had totally different tastes so it made weird combos that some times caused break outs.

Feli's twins were growing more and more each day. Gilbert liked to be a bit of attention hog when it came to his mother but Feli could handle that. It was Ludwig he couldn't handle It wasn't that the blond baby was misbehaved with each passing day he looked more and more like his previous incarnation and with each passing day poor Feliciano's heart broke a little more. He bought a breast pump and bottles so he would have to spend as little time as he could with the twins.

"I think Feli's depressed," Lovino said taking a bite of pizza covered with pineapples and Canadian bacon glancing at the twins in their driving seats as Antonio tried to feed them.

"_I don't wanna drink from that thing! I want Mama…" _said Ludwig batting the bottle away.

Gilbert started to wail agreeing with his brother.

Lovino sighed and picked up the albino babe looking him over, "He's dry…and not hurt…"

The older Italian offered the sobbing baby a bottle but he knocked it away. Antonio sighed they had tried every thing to get them to eat since Feli had locked himself in his room only coming out when the twins were asleep to put fresh milk in the fridge for them. They wouldn't drink the milk Feli provided from the bottles, they couldn't drink the milk that Lovino was making since it wouldn't start coming out of his nipples for a while, and the twins refused any other milk or formula.

"I'm going to put then to bed…They're not hungry it seems…" said Antonio picking up the twins and taking them to their cribs.

Lovino followed him planning to go to bed himself when lighting crashed over head making him jump and scaring the babies. But when his lover came in he was empty handed.

"Where are the twins?"

"In their cribs."

"But they were terrified of the storm. You can't just leave them alone!" Lovino headed for the door when Antonio grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"They are Feli's children. They want him not you, not me."

"But…but…"

"Lovi…I know that you love Feli a lot and would do anything for him but this is something he has to realize that he can't keep running away."

Lovino nodded and grabbed some ear plugs. Elsewhere in the house Feli looked out at the storm, a loud crash of thunder bringing him out of his thoughts as two babies cried from a mixture of fright, missing their mother, and hunger. Feli waited a few moments before heading to the twins room, peeking at them as if afraid they would be mad. But both babies just reached for him. He couldn't help but pick them up and carry them to the rocking chair.

"You two must be starving…" he said opening his pajama top and putting one baby to each of his nipples as he started to rock, "I…I'm sorry little ones…I love you both so much."

Another thunder crash made the twins whimper.

"Don't be scared babies…" he told them starting to sing as he rocked them, his voice soothing them to sleep once they were full.

He soon too fell asleep in the rocking chair holding his babies. Babies he would never forsake again. Though he did regret sleeping in the rocking chair the next morning but a nice hot bath fixed him right up again. So peace was restored to their humble home…at least for a while.

"I hate my life!" Lovino wailed about a month later, his shoes in one hand.

The twins were teething by then so they could of contributed to their uncle's poor mood by keeping him up at night.

"What's wrong Lovi?" Feli questioned as he cradled his teething babies.

"I can't see my feet! I keep getting kicked when I try to nap! I can't sleep cause of those two crying! I hate this!" he sobbed.

Gilbert and Ludwig felt bad, they hadn't meant to keep him awake, their mouths hurt a lot.

"_We should make Uncle Lovi feel better," _said Gilbert glancing at his younger sibling.

"_How?"_

"_Well… when our mouths were in pain Mama gave us these rings and they helped us…Let's give them to Uncle Lovi."_

At that point the twins held their teething rings out to the crying male causing him to stare.

"I think they're trying to cheer you up Lovi, that's so cute," cooed Antonio.

Lovino quickly dried his eyes smiling, "Thanks you two…but those rings are for babies."

Antonio smiled pulling out a box, "How about this kinda ring?"

Inside was a gold band with a ruby and emerald cut to look like a tomato.

"An…Antonio! It's beautiful…is it what I think it is?" asked Lovino in slight shock.

The Spanish man nodded, "Lovi…will you marry me?"

"SI!" cried the pregnant Italian hugging his Spanish lover a huge smile on his face.

The twins looked at each other then went back to teething their mother smiling at his brother. Feli was glad Lovino had a reason to smile now. The younger of the two could barely remember the last time his Southern brother had smiled so widely as he was now.

"Congrats Fratello!"

"_What's going on Gil?"_

"_Dunno."_

"_At least Uncle Lovi's happy again."_

Ludwig looked up at his mother and gave him a smile that was mostly gums making Feli squeal at him. Gilbert threw his ring at Feli to get attention but all he got was a time out in the playpen for throwing stuff. As Lovino's pregnancy progressed Antonio had more and more nightmares about loosing his lover and the twins at birth, waking up only to find his lover asleep beside him still pregnant and alive. He had faced the possibility of life with out Lovino a little over a year before and he didn't like it…at all.

Though during Lovino's final ultrasound Esperanza found something rather interesting…

"One of the twins is a girl."

"Wait…what? They're supposed to both be boys!" cried Lovino squinting at the screen.

"Well one of them is a girl," said the doctor shrugging and pointing to one baby, "This is the boy. His, feet, legs and penis. Here's the girl. Two legs, two feet. No penis. So stop whining."

Antonio spoke up at the point, "But we don't have anything for a girl…I mean the nursery is made for two boys with American football and Hockey stuff."

Esperanza gave him a dirty look, "Girls like sports too. Just get her some pink stuff, some dresses and a few dolls and you'll be fine."

Lovino looked at his husband, they had a small ceremony the month before.

Antonio took his bride's hand, "It'll be fine Lovi," then helped him up and helped him put his coat on.

Back at the house Ludwig and Gilbert stared at the funny shaped cookie their mother had given them. It was shaped like the evergreen trees that had been pointed out to them in the past but…the cookie ones had different colored circles and lines of yellow icing. The twins looks at each other then started eating. As they started eating their uncles came in.

"Welcome home you two," said Feli as he put more freshly baked cookies on a cooling rack.

"Only one more week until I can stop wearing dresses," sighs Lovino sitting, "And apparently one of the American twins is now a girl. Ouch!"

"Lovi? What's wrong?" asked Antonio running to his wife's side.

Lovino got up shooing away the Spanish male's hands, "I'm fine just a Braxton-hicks. I'm gonna take a hot bath."

"Ok, I'm gonna do a little shopping," Antonio called after him.

Feli scooped up his twins, "How about a story boy?"

"Gaa!" cried the two little boys.

Lovino sighed as he sank into the warm water, the heat soothed his muscles and his body floated in water. He grunted as he was hit by a wave of pain that was a lot worse then before.

"Shit! Antonio! Fratello!"

A few painful moments later Feliciano came in, his own babies in their cribs for their naps, "What's wrong?"

"I'm in fucking labor here! I think my water broke when I went to the bathroom in the doctor's office!"

"How could you not realize your water broke?"

"I had other things on my mind! Now help me!"

Feli got into the tub with his brother and saw that one baby was already crowning, "Push Fratello!"

Lovino screamed as he bore down, luckily for him his brother had been reading stuff on childbirth. The elder gasped as he felt something slide out of him at last and cry, loudly.

"The boy's out!"

Just as Feli said this Antonio came in and took his spouse's hand.

"Lovi! You ok? I'm so sorry!"

Lovino moaned as another contraction hit and he squeezed his husband's hand.

Feli handed the newborn to his father, "Hold Alfred! Push Fratello!"

The new father looked over his wailing son, the babe had blue eyes and a tuft of blond hair that stood up like America's Nantucket. Antonio grabbed a clean towel and warped the baby in it. Antonio hated to his lover in pain.

"It's almost over, Lovi."

Just as he said this the Southern Italian relaxed against the back of the tub, a faint crying in the air.

"It's a girl…" said a pale Feli handing a sobbing nude little girl to his brother, the umbilical cord still binding the two, before climbing out of the tub and drying his legs, "I'm gonna lie down…"

Antonio put his son down then cleaned, and bundled up the baby girl before putting his lover to bed with the two babies in his arms.

"We can't call her Matthew…" Antonio said looking at his little girl.

"How about Madison or Maddie for short?"

"Love it!"

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

"_I don't see what the big deal about those two new babies is. They can't even talk yet,"_ Ludwig said to his brother a week later as the grown ups set up their Christmas tree.

"_They'll learn."_

Said new babies were in special seats just for them. Maddie fast asleep sucking on her pacifier while Alfred had somehow gotten a hold of a bit of tensile line. Lovino was at the moment trying to retrieve the decoration from his son without making him cry but it was tricky.

"Alfred honey, give mommy the tensile…"

Feli snickered a little, it turned out that he was pregnant again and craving foods from Russia. That and sunflower seeds for some reason.

Lovino tickled the little boy till he laughed and let go. They thought it had worked until Alfred realized his shiny thing was gone and started to cry waking his sister. Thinking fast Lovino gave Alfred a teddy bear that was holding a burger that made him laugh again. Antonio handled his little girl by rocking her back to sleep and replacing her pacifier.

Ludwig wasn't as fond of his baby cousins as he though he would be, all they did was cry, sleep, eat and poop. Gilbert on the other hand was fond of Maddie and only Maddie. He would play peek-a-boo with her, bring her toys or her pacifier if Alfred stole it after cleaning it. He would even make her favorite toy polar bear play peek-a-boo and dance for her which made her squeal. The older nations guessed it was that Prussia might have had feelings for Canada in the past.

Lovino and Feli had both gotten 'baby's first Christmas' keepsake ornaments and had taken the kids to a professional to get their pictures taken. Ludwig and Gilbert sat still for there pictures, already used to being photographed by their mother. Maddie giggled at the spots that danced before her eyes because of the flash. Alfred however squirmed and cried until Lovino fed him. The little boy still had quite the appetite.

On Christmas morning the kids were more interested in the lit up tree then their presents which were mostly clothes and hair stuff (In Maddie's case).

Gilbert smiled at the little yellow bird chair Feli got him, "Awesome!"

The grown ups all stared at the albino child.

"Gil? Did you just say awesome?"

"Awesome! Awesome!" crowed the little boy.

Feli picked him up and spun him around not noticing that Ludwig was heading to his and Gilbert's room. He wanted to give his Mama a present but what. Everything he had was given to him…then he spotted some crayons and paper on a little table before drawing his mama a picture before heading back down stairs to find his baby cousins nursing and his brother eating a cookie. He toddled into the kitchen to see Feli working on dinner for that night.

"Ma…ma…mama! Mama!" he said getting his mother's attention.

"Luddy! You spoke too! Mama's so proud of his little men," he said picking up the blond before the boy showed him his lovingly done scribble.

"Mama," Ludwig said pushing it to his mother.

Feli took the drawing and smiled, "Did you draw me a Christmas present?"

Ludwig wasn't sure what Christmas was but he had figured what presents were and nodded.

Feli hugged his younger son, "Thank you Ludwig. Mama's gonna keep this some place special," he then smothered Ludwig's face with kisses making him giggle.

Gilbert toddled over reaching up, "Ah…ah!"

Feli picked him up and hugged both his boys, "You made this a very merry Christmas for me. My little angels. Speaking of angels we have to get ready to go to Church for the Christmas sermon and pageant. We should get the kids ready. I got my little men some cute little suits!"

Soon the odd little family walked into the church. Ludwig and Gilbert in little suits as their mother has said, Ludwig's was dark green while Gilbert was navy blue. Alfred was in a onesie that was designed to look like a suit, Maddie on the other hand was in a frilly little red and white dress, a tiny red poinsettia barrette adored what little hair she had. Feli had gotten his twins baptized when they were a month old and Lovino had arranged the same for Alfred and Maddie. Luckily their priest knew what they were and had no issues baptizing the babies since he had known the brothers since _he _was a child. Heck the man had done final rights for those who died in the "haunted manor".

"Hi you guys. Who are these two cuties?" asked the priest coming over, handing Gilbert and Ludwig candy canes.

"Alfred and Madison. We call her Maddie for short," replied Lovino before they took their seats.

Antonio tried very hard to pay attention to the sermon but he felt dizzy. He had been since Lovi had given birth. He rubbed his head, he was starting to get another headache.

"Antonio, you ok?" Lovino whispered to his husband.

"I…I need to lay down…I'm sorry Lovi…" said the Spanish man getting up.

"Feli…Antonio's not feeling well. I'm taking him and my kids home."

Feli shot up, apparently he had been dozing, "I think we'll join you. I'm bushed."

Over the next few weeks things got even weirder for Antonio, he kept wanting to eat Chinese foods, and wanted to puke at the sight of tomatoes though he didn't tell his lover or his pregnant brother in law. Instead he got a pregnancy test, claiming to the cashier when she gave him a funny look that he was getting it for his wife before running home and into the bath room, hoping neither of the Italys saw. About half an hour later Lovino headed to the bathroom to get more wipes when he heard crying.

"Antonio?"

"Lovi…I…have to tell you something…" he unlocked the door his eyes slightly red from crying.

"Antonio! What's the matter?"

With a shaky hand the former conquistador held up a positive pregnancy test.

Antonio stood still with his eyes closed waiting for Lovino to yell or get mad or hit him but Lovino hugged him.

"Oh Antonio! I guess it's all us survivors who are in this. Not just me and Fratello! I love you so much!"

Antonio opened one eye then felt his wife kiss him deeply which he happily returned.

"No making out in the hall!" snapped Feli who was cranky cause they couldn't get any Sunflower seeds that day.

"Antonio's having a baby!"

"What?" asked Feli.

Antonio took a deep breath, "I'm having Yao's reincarnation. Lately I've been wanting Chinese food."

Apparently some pregnancy hormones were still in Lovino's system (he was making milk for his twins so it could have been because of those hormones) because he kissed his lover on the cheek and said he'd order some Chinese take out for Antonio and Russian for his brother.

The kids weren't sure what was going on but they would try to help as best they could.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"_Why does daddy have a rag over his face?" _four month old Madison asked her older twin brother Alfred as their mother helped Feli prepare for Gilbert and Ludwig's first birthday.

Lovino did most of the stuff that required bending for his pregnant brother such as taking baked goods out of the oven. Antonio on the other hand had a bit of a headache that day so he was resting on the couch.

"_Mommy mentioned something about a new baby growing in Daddy's tummy. I wonder why its in him and not mommy?" _answered Alfred as he and his sister rolled a ball back and forth.

"_Maybe the stork gave the baby to daddy on accident!" _Maddie guessed happily.

"_That's stupid, Uncle Lovi looks almost the same as my Mama how could the stork get them mixed up," _chided Ludwig.

"Do my little sweethearts want to try some icing?" asked Lovino coming over two of his finger tips covered in left over icing.

The twin blonds nodded opening their mouths, the few teeth they had showing. Lovino smiled as his babies licked the sweet treat off their eyes shinning with joy and awe at the flavor.

"Your mom has some for you too boys," said Lovino before the soon to be one year olds crawled into the kitchen.

It was faster then walking for them at the moment.

Feli smiled and after carefully bending down gave each of his sons a spoon with some icing which they eagerly licked. Lovino nicked a little icing for Antonio who was half asleep.

"Mmmm…Vanilla cream and Lovi."

The southern of the Italy brothers sat by his lover, "Feel any better Antonio?"

"A little…my headache's faded some. But how did you stand all the movement?"

"Maddie didn't move as much as Alfred did but I found talking or singing to them helped. I guess you're still kinda weirded out by this," said Lovino with a sigh, as Maddie crawled over wanting to see her daddy Alfred more interested in the ball.

Antonio smiled at the only girl in the family and picked her up, "Hey there Maddie."

The girl squealed and grabbed at his face happy to see him acting more normal.

"I guess I could read to Yao and the other kids before the party," he said picking up Alfred and a book of legends from around the world.

The birthday boys sat in the tiny arm chairs they had gotten for Christmas to hear the stories. As Antonio read the children Alfred felt his unborn step-brother (For lack of better terms) kick him. Now the little blond didn't like being kicked so he poked Antonio's tummy not really understanding what was going on.

"Alfred stop that, your going to be a big brother again soon and it's not nice to poke your siblings."

Alfred was saved from further scolding by the doorbell ringing. On the other side were Hungary, Austria, Lichtenstein and Switzerland who had come for the party. Feli smiled as Elizaveta shoved her present into Roderick's arms and hugged him.

"You look so cute!" the brunette woman cooed.

The birthday boys came over to see the strange new people tilting their heads at Roderick since they hadn't seen a person with a mole before. Vash just scared them with his hard eyes. They smiled at Lili and Elizaveta, their mama had taught them to always be super nice to girls, which included Maddie.

"Hi!" said the twins using one of the words their mom had taught them.

Lili smiled, "Hello, my name's Lili and that's my big bruder; Vash."

Vash nodded.

The Hungarian woman knelt down, "I'm Elizaveta, I knew your Mommy when he was little. Roderick thought he was a girl till his voice changed."

The twin boys laughed.

Feli smiled, "Ok boys cake time. Eliza-san…could you help me put them in their high chairs? I can't bend as well as I would like."

Roderick picked up Gilbert as Elizaveta picked up Ludwig and the America twins were picked up by Lovino. All four babies were put into their high chairs as the others sat down as Antonio brought out a home made cake out.

"_Is that for us? It looks yummy," _said Gilbert staring at it.

"_Mama made it for us," _said Ludwig smiling.

"_I want some!" _said Alfred as Lovino put his bib on, _"And maybe some burgers! Those look good!"_

Lovino chuckled, "If you're this excited now I can't wait to see how you act at your and Maddie's first birthday party."

"Are you excited about the cake Sweetheart?" Antonio asked as he snapped on Maddie's bib.

The little girl babbled at her father as her uncle cut a slice of cake for each of his boys and puts a single candle in each and lights them. The other adults started sing "Happy birthday".

"Ok boys blow out the candles. Like this," Feli showed his boys how to blow out the candles, Gilbert raspberried his candle out while Ludwig managed to blow his out the adults clapped.

Feli removed the candles as Lovino and Antonio served the rest of the cake. Alfred grabbed at his cake stuffing pieces into his mouth while Maddie was a little more lady like. Elizaveta helped Feli feed the boys their cake.

"You seem to be a lot more even tempered now Lovino," Roderick observed.

"I may curse and yell but…I'm not gonna do that around my _bambino."_

"When Fratello got pregnant we tired the jar trick. You know if he cursed or woke my twins by yelling he had to put money in a jar. It took a while but it worked."

Lovino stuck his tongue out at his brother as he wiped frosting off of Alfred's face and hands.

"But now he does that," said Antonio before he grinned at his spouse, "Kiss me but don't slobber Lovi?"

The female guests laughed while Lovino blushed, "Shut up and eat Antonio."

The Spanish man shrugged and went back to his cake cleaning Maddie's face once she was done eating.

"This cake is good," said Vash finishing his slice.

"Can you give us the recipe please?" asked Lili smiling.

"Sure!" said Feli smiling back seeing that Gilbert was getting fussy, "Come here Gil."

Gilbert smiled once he was in his mother's shrinking lap and smiled more when his brother was there with him.

"I've noticed that the boys started walking and talking sooner then most kids…" said Feli as the boys felt Ivan move, "I'm not worried that they're sick just worried that if they're smart they might be taken advantage of in school."

"School is a ways off Feli and if you want you can have them home schooled," said Elizaveta.

"Maybe when they graduate from grade school. I don't want to deal with the awkwardness of sex ed," Feli sighed then smiled, "Boys present time!"

Ludwig and Gilbert ran over to the pile of presents. There were clothes, kids DVDs, and age appropriate toys.

"Tank you!" cried the twin boys once all the gifts were opened.

"There's one more present boys," called Lovino from the door to the back yard.

Everyone walked out to see a backyard playground with swings, a slide, monkey bars and a little fort with a toy telescope.

"The swings are interchangeable so we can have a baby swing a big kid swing," Lovino explained, smiling since it was a gift for his kids too.

A moment later he was on the ground with four happy babies hugging him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**FOUR MONTHS AFTER THE TWINS BRITHDAY…**_

Fat tears rolled down Maddie's cheeks, she was so itchy but her mother wouldn't let her scratch. The 8 month old had crawled into a small patch of poison ivy in the back yard while Antonio was on the phone one day as the kids played. He felt responsible when the rash popped up so he loaded up Alfred and headed to the pharmacy to get calamine lotion while Feli took his twins to get some stuff to kill the plant. As he drove he smiled at his son pretending to drive in the back seat it was cute.

Suddenly another car going the wrong way came into view. Antonio swerved to get out of the way and crashed into a tree. Glass flew everywhere, Antonio heard Alfred scream and felt a pain in his stomach. When he looked back he saw that Alfred had a few small cuts on his arms and face a big on his shoulder that was bleeding a lot.

"Hold on Alfred!" he cried as he kicked open his door ignoring Yao's kicks inside him and pulled the boy out of the car pressing a blanket he had with him onto the wound while calling Esperanza.

As the phone rang he noticed that he had a piece of glass sticking out of his belly, a slight trickle of distilled blood ran down his front. Holding back cruses he told the doctor where they were and what had happened.

"We'll be right there!" she told him before she hung up.

Antonio held Alfred close using his chest to help put pressure on the cut. The boy wailed, his arm hurt a lot! Soon sirens could be heard and an ambulance pulled up. A few special paramedics loaded the pair up and drove off. Rosa carefully stitched up the big wound on Alfred's arm, cleaned the others and bandaged the boy while Esperanza examined the older male.

"Antonio," she said, "We're going to have to do a C-section and a hysterectomy. Do you know what those are?"

"I know what a c-section is but not the other thing."

"The organ that acts as a womb's going to have to be removed. It'll be beyond repair after we remove the glass and baby. Even if we did stitch it up if you got pregnant again it could kill you."

"I understand. Do what you must."

The dark haired woman nodded putting an air mask on him and knocking him out.

_**A FEW HOURS LATER…**_

Feliciano and Lovino sat in the waiting room of the hospital, one of nurses had offered to treat Maddie's rash while Feliciano's boys played. The little girl was now playing with her cousins, her sink tinted pink by the lotion but she was no longer crying or trying to scratch so it was fine.

"Mr. Vargas-Carriedo?" asked a nurse that wasn't the one that fixed up Maddie, "Your son's awake if you want to see him.

Lovino picked up Maddie and followed the woman to Alfred's room the little boy covered in colorful bandages his arm wrapped up.

"Hi my brave little hero," Lovino said putting Maddie on her brother's bed and petting his hair.

Feli and his twins followed them in, the two older boys climbing on chairs to see their cousin. Alfred hugged his mother he had been so scared tears falling from his eyes, his sister giving him a quick hug.

Lovino hugged him back then picked him up and rocked him, "Its ok, let it out Alfred, my brave little hero."

Alfred clung to Lovino's shirt until he drifted off and Esperanza walked in, "Antonio's out of surgery, he and Yao will be fine."

"Can I see them?" asked Lovino.

The doctor nodded.

"Want me to come Fratello?" asked Feli picking up Maddie.

"No…Just me and Maddie…stay with Alfred. If he wakes up tell him where Maddie and I went," Lovino replied taking his daughter from his brother before following Esperanza to another room.

Inside was a bed and an incubator. On the bed laid Antonio in a drug induced sleep, his abdomen was wrapped in gauze and inside the incubator was a crying baby. Lovino put Maddie down and went over to the incubator, sticking his hand in a gently taking the baby's own.

"It's ok Yao. No need to cry," he told the baby who sniffled as Maddie came over to see.

Her mother picked her up so she and Yao could see one another, "Maddie this is your new baby brother, Yao. Yao, this is Maddie, your big sister."

"_Hi baby…"_ Maddie whispered waving a little.

"He's tiny, I know. But you and Alfred were even smaller then him when you two were born," Lovino told her hugging her gently, "You looked like a little baby doll when you were born."

"He's louder too…" came a groggy voice.

"Antonio!" Lovino spun around so fast that Maddie was slightly startled but squealed and clapped when she saw her Papa awake.

"How're Alfred and Yao?"

"Alfred's fine, he had to get some stitches but he's tough, he's more shaken up then anything. As for Yao…" Lovino put Maddie on the bed and took the baby boy out of the incubator, having asked Esperanza if it was ok, before handing him to his Spanish husband.

Yao automatically latched onto Antonio's nipple to nurse making the man smile, "He's perfect."

"I was told what was done in the surgery…I'm just glad you're ok…" tears of joy filled Lovino's eyes ever since he became a mother he found that he was much more expressive, "You're still a Tomato Bozo."

"Tomato bozo, Lovi?"

"Well I can't call you what I normally do with the kids here."

Antonio laughed and Lovino blushed as Feli walked in with his twins carrying Alfred, Ludwig pushing an IV pole that was pumping infant-strength antibiotics and pain killers into Alfred.

"I thought Alfred might like to see his papa and new brother," he explained putting the blond boy on the bed with his sister.

Yao let go of Antonio's nipple to stare at Alfred, the older boy staring back. After a few moments Yao yawned, snuggled into his blanket and fell asleep. Alfred rubbed his own eye, fighting to stay awake. Lovino picked up the injured boy and took him back to his room. Feli put Yao back in his incubator, picked up Maddie, bid Antonio good-bye then ushered his kids out of the room and to the van, Lovino joining them a few moments later.

"You ok Fratello?" asked Feli looking at his older sibling who was shaking.

"Yeah…I was just so scared when I got that call. I thought…I lost them…I've gotten so attached to Alfred and Maddie," he replied, running a through his hair.

"Antonio was right, parenthood suits you."

"Shut up Feli!" cried Lovino blushing as he started the car.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

After a week in the hospital Antonio, Alfred, and Yao were allowed to go home. Because they were nations they recovered faster then normal humans.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" chanted the now nine month old girl hugging his leg, Yao in her father's arms.

"You're talking!" cheered Antonio.

"She's been doing that all day and it's been driving me crazy!" whined Lovino rubbing his temples.

Maddie toddled over to the cranky man reaching up to be picked up, "Mama…"

He picked her up and she kissed his cheek making him smile, hugging her, "You're so cute!"

Alfred pouted, he was in a bad mood since he thought he left his favorite Superman doll at the hospital. Gilbert and Ludwig watching one of their birthday DVDs.

"Oh, here Al, a nurse gave me this before we left," Antonio told the boy handing him said toy.

"Hero!" cried Alfred hugging his toy.

The Spanish man smiled at the boy before looking at the older descendent of Rome, "Where's Feliciano?"

"Taking a nap," Lovino sighed heading into the kitchen for a snack.

"Not surprising since he's overdue."

"Poor Mama," piped up Ludwig walking in holding an empty bottle.

"You want a refill?"

"Pees!" said the oldest blond as the new baby nuzzled Antonio's chest asking to be fed.

As Lovino and Antonio cared for the children Feli was waking up from his nap, finding a wet spot on his bed.

"Not again Ivan! You need to stop kicking me in the bladder while I sleep," Feli whined then felt a pain in his belly, "Crap…"

The younger Italian didn't want to bug his family so he rolled up some of his clean sheets and bit down, starting to push, knowing that the bed would cushion the baby.

Lovino put Maddie down, "Why don't you and Alfred go watch TV."

The two kids ran over to join their cousins as Lovino took Yao who had filled his diaper on the way home, "Come here little guy. You are a stinker."

"I can change him, Lovi," protested Antonio.

His husband pouted, "But I wanna bond with him! You're the one who feeds him."

"_Uh-oh_," said all the toddlers at once, having heard this hoping that Antonio wouldn't make Lovino upset.

"Ok, you can change him."

Back up stairs, Feli strained as he felt Ivan's head come out, he was halfway through the hard part. Luckily for him there was a changing table down stairs which his brother used. As for Antonio he was getting Maddie and Alfred each a bottle of juice.

"All done, Yao. Antonio, the stump of Yao's umbilical cord fell off, could you get me a plastic bag?"

"Sure Lovi. You have the stuff for cleaning it, right?"

"_**Si."**_ said the Italian man as he cleaned the newborn's little tummy.

The infants laughed as they watched Matilda when a boy bleached.

"_I wonder if Mama will let me change my name to Matilda?" _said Maddie looking at the boys.

"_I like your name the way it is," _replied Gilbert smiling at her.

Upstairs as all this was happening the reincarnation of Russia slipped into the world. He was bigger then the twins or Yao were. Feli tiredly scooped him up and cleared his air ways with an unbitten section of sheet, laying back with the bloody and still attached baby on his chest wailing.

"Sh…it's ok Ivan…I got you. Don't worry," said Feli holding his new son close.

Every one down stairs heard the crying. The older boys and Lovino headed up stairs to Feliciano's room.

"Mama!" the German boys cried running to their mother's side startling their new brother to cry even louder.

"Antonio! Come quick! Feli gave birth!"

Half a hour later Feliciano was laying on a guest bed nursing the bundled up boy.

"He big," observed Gilbert sitting on the bed with his mother.

"He was overdue, my little knight," replied Feli burping the baby.

"Love us still?" asked Ludwig looking up at his mother.

"Come here boys," said Feli opening his free arm for the twins kissing each of their heads including the sleeping Ivan's, "I love you all very much."

"Love you too mama!" the boys said softly as to not wake their new baby brother.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

"_Blargh!"_ poor Lovino was suffering form morning sickness despite being in his second trimester.

Antonio rubbed his husband's back the younger man sobbing, "Its ok Lovi. Just let it out."

"I hate this…I thought I wouldn't have morning sickness this long…now I can't even help set up the twins' party!"

Down in the kitchen Feli was having his own issues, feeding six kids at once. The older four were able to feed themselves but the younger two were being fussy.

"Come on boys, open up. It's good for you," the younger Italian pleaded with Ivan and Yao, trying to feed one boy then the other.

The little Russian hit the spoon out of Feli's hand and made the baby food splatter on the ceiling.

"Ivan! It's a no-no to waste food like that!"

"_But that stuff smells icky!" _whined the little over three month old.

"_Yeah! Icky! I want Papa to feed me!"_ agreed Yao who had been taught that Antonio, despite being the one who breastfed him was his father.

Feli wasn't really in mood to breastfeed Ivan but knew that the little boy would start crying soon if he wasn't feed. He also noticed the boy making grabby hands at his chest, besides, Ivan was the only one who didn't have any teeth. Yao had one coming in though it was only just starting to appear.

"Come here Sunflower," Feli said taking his youngest son from his high chair and lifting his shirt so he could nurse.

Ludwig didn't like his new brother at all, he wanted to be the center of his mother's attention but now Feli was always busy taking care of Ivan.

"Luddy, stop glaring at Ivan and eat," Feli ordered.

Ludwig started to cry, his Mama never spoke to him like that before, the other toddlers covered their ears.

"Stop that right now Ludwig, or it's time out!"

Ludwig cried even louder, he was never threatened with a time out before…Ivan had made his mama hate him!

"What's going on?" asked Antonio walking in.

"Ludwig's being a brat," said Feli handing his brother in law Ivan and a bottle before putting Ludwig in time out, "You're time doesn't start until you stop crying young man."

Ludwig stopped wailing but tears still leaked from his eyes as Feli turned the "Time out Egg timer" to two minutes then headed back to the kitchen, the other children finishing up their breakfasts.

Lovino came down for some water a moment later, "Why is Ludwig in time out? I thought you never punished him."

"I can't pick favorites Fratello. Ludwig glared at Ivan while I was feeding him and when I told him to stop he started crying."

"It's sibling rivalry. Ludwig dislikes Ivan because he feels that Ivan's taking all your love away, that's why Antonio and I try to play and spend time with all our kids," explained Lovino shrugging.

"You two have an advantage," protested the younger brother.

"Hey, at least not both of them are being jealous," Antonio provided picking up Yao and offering him a bottle after handing Russia back to Italy.

At that point the timer went off and Ludwig ran too his and Gilbert's room. Feliciano sighed, putting Ivan in the playpen and popping in his pacifier then headed up to his elder sons' room.

"Ludwig…" the Italian man's heart nearly broke seeing his blond son crying on his bed picking up the boy, rubbing his back and rocking him, "Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in you will help you make you're dreams come true. Will help your dreams come true. The lamb lies down and rest it's head. On it's mother's downy bed. Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow and butterflies dream of a violet rose. Dreams of a violet rose. I'll cradle you in my arms tonight as sun embraces the moonlight. The clouds will carry us off tonight. Our dreams will run deep like the sea. Our dreams will run deep like the sea. Constant as the stars above, always know that you are loved. And my love shining in you will help you make you're dreams come true. Will help your dreams come true."

Ludwig looked up at Feli, rubbing his eye, "Sorry Mama…"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry baby. I didn't mean to be so short with you but you're older then Ivan, that means you should know better. He needs me a lot more then you do, he doesn't even have teeth yet. You have to remember that Ivan's gonna look to you and Gilbert for guidance when he gets older," Feli told the blond kissing his forehead, "You think you can handle being a big brother?"

"I twy…"

"That's my boy. How about after I put Ivan down for his nap you, me and Gil watch a movie?"

Ludwig nodded eagerly before running out of the room. In the living room Lovino watched the kids as Antonio looked up bakeries where they could get birthday cakes for the twins. They needed two so neither twin would feel left out or at least one that was half for a girl and half for a boy. The children played with soft blocks as the adults worked and Feli came in following a much happier Ludwig.

"Seems that you two made up," said Antonio seeing the oldest blond happy again.

Feli nodded and smiled sitting down and playing with the kids, scolding Gilbert for throwing blocks in the air in a very stupid attempt at impressing Maddie. He was trying to juggle.

"Zzzzz…" everyone looked over to see Lovino asleep holding Ivan and Yao.

As promised Feli watched a movie with his older sons until they too drifted off for their naps. After Alfred and Maddie's birthday party, during which Gilbert had thought he could play the piano (A toy one) and banged the keys until Feli pulled him away promising drumming lessons for the boy's fifth birthday. After that, Christmas came and went and Ivan finally started go teethe. Though first thing he bit was Gilbert's arm which resulted in the older boy crying until Feli managed to pull the teary-eyed baby off. Apparently his brother's arm was the closest thing to Ivan's mouth at the time but the baby was punished with no desert that night. He found that he also liked to chew a souvenir Hockey puck that Maddie had been given for her birthday, making the girl cry as her cousin drooled and dented the plastic disk until Antonio ordered her a new one which she kept away from her baby brother and cousin. Lovino wasn't a happy camper when they figured out that he was carrying France's reincarnation and actually punched Antonio in the face when he tried to calm his spouse down by hugging him.

"Lovi! Come out of there!" Antonio begged when Lovino locked himself in their room.

"No! You just want to hug me cause I'm carrying Francis!" whined the other man.

"I need to take you to the doctor for your check up," pleaded Antonio.

"Fine…" said Lovino opening the door as his brother dressed the kids in their winter coats, "What are you doing Fratello?"

"We need to get supplies. We're going to the bulk store," Feli replied.

"We help!" cheered Maddie, hugging her mother's leg.

"Ok, be good for your uncle sweeties," said Lovino as the family got into two cars.

After they got to the store Feli put the youngest kids into the child seat of the cart then had older kids hold hands as Ludwig held on to cart.

"Lets see, we need diapers, wipes, chicken fingers, pasta, cheese, Mac and Cheese, formula, cheese puffs, gummy vitamins, granola bars and bandages," said Feli handing Ivan the list, "Hold this for me sweetie."

Ivan and Yao sucked on their binkies as the group shopped.

The trip went easy enough though Feli had to keep telling the kids no when they pointed at things they wanted like a tricycle, real maple syrup or candy. He also had to deal with people cooing at the kids and giving him funny looks for having so many kids who didn't look a thing like him or each other in certain cases.

"So how did it go?" Lovino asked when he and Antonio got home.

"Never again!" Feli replied, making the other two stare at the innocently playing children.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey guys, guess what? There's a Valentines day dance at the rec-center they even have a little area for the kids with cookies and punch and cots incase they get sleepy. Best of all it's free!" said Lovino a few days before the most romantic day of the year.

"Sounds fun Lovi, you wanna go too Feliciano?"

"No," said the younger Italian.

"Why not? You don't have to bring a date," Lovino pleaded, he wanted to get his brother out of the house.

"_What's a date?"_ asked Ivan looking at the older children.

"_I know! I know! Really big raisins that make you poop more," _said Yao bouncing up and down.

"_I don't think so. Mama's going with Papa so I think that the kinda date they're talking about is another person," _corrected Maddie giggling.

"_I can be your date Maddie,"_ offered Gilbert handing the only girl a plastic flower.

Maddie giggled taking the flower, _"Ok."_

That gave Ludwig an idea he grabbed a fake flower of his own and ran to Italy's side tugging on his pants leg, "Mama!"

Feli leaned down, "What is it sweetie? What's with the flower?"

"I be Mama's date!" said Ludwig handing over the plastic and cloth plant.

"How cute!" cooed Lovino hugging the living daylights out of Antonio.

"Ok sweetie," Feli said taking the flower kissing his son's cheek.

"_I can be your date, Yao, Alfred," _said Ivan grinning at the two.

"_Ok," _said the two step-brothers.

On the night of the dance Antonio had gotten bouquets of flowers for their dates though Ludwig could barely hold his. Both Feliciano and Lovino had dressed as girls, Feli wearing a curly wig that matched his real hair that he had gotten when he was first pregnant so no one would be suspicious, fake boobs, a white and pink rose patterned dress, white stocking and black tie up ankle boots with pink laces. Lovino wore a short creamy pink dress, the same one he was married in, a pink jacket, pink stockings and black shoes.

"Mama pretty!" said Ludwig handing Feli the flowers.

"Thank you Luddy, you look very handsome," Feli said picking up the boy and kissing his cheek.

The boys were all dressed in little suits and Maddie had on a cute little white and pink dress, little heart shaped earring in her ears, she had pointed out an ear piercing place at the mall the day after her birthday so Antonio let her get her ears pierced Lovino had panicked when they got home though. Lovino sat in the car as they loaded up the kids, he was getting too big to pick the kids up without risking jabbing himself in the stomach with his knee or getting stuck.

During the last dance of the night it was the kids with their parents. Feli danced with his twin boys on his legs and little Ivan in his arms, Lovino danced with Alfred and Yao in his arms, and Antonio slow danced with Maddie dipping his little girl making her giggle. Yao and Ivan both yawned rubbing their eyes, causing Lovino to yawn too.

"I think some people are turning into pumpkins," said Antonio putting Maddie down and taking Yao from his husband.

"Time to go home sweeties," said Feli rounding up his kids.

"Come on Lovi, lets get you and the kids home and in bed," Antonio cooed ushering his family to the van.

"Bed sounds nice… you Tomato Bozo," said Lovino trying to not doze off right there.

Somehow they managed to get the sleepy children and Lovino all into the vehicle and into bed safely. Soon March rolled around bringing storms. On rainy days the adults didn't even bother changing the kids out of their feetie pajamas. All of Alfred's Pjs were super hero themed. The boy could be found running around dressed like Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Captain America, Spiderman or Iron Man. Maddie's favorite night time outfit was a set of polar bear Pjs. It had a little hood with a cute little face and ears on it. Yao had a similar set of pajamas but his made him look like a little panda. Ivan's Pjs were light green and littered with sunflowers, more meant for a girl but Ivan had seen them at the store and refused to let them go until Italy put a pair that was the correct size in the cart. Ludwig and Gilbert's Pjs were for the most part the same; a solid color except for a picture on the chest. Ludwig's was a puppy and Gilbert's was a little yellow bird.

After one such stormy day that turned into a stormy night Ludwig and Gilbert were playing with their train table, Maddie and Lovino were watching a recorded episode of My Little Pony. Antonio was reading Ivan and Yao a story, Alfred was playing with his fire truck and Feli was reading his own book. Suddenly the power went out causing the children to cry out from fright.

"Its ok kids, don't worry," said Antonio turning on a flashlight calming the kids.

He handed both Italians flashlights, started a fire and lit a few candles out of the kids' reach.

"_That was scary!"_ cried Yao pulling his little hood over his eyes.

"_Never fear! Superman is here!" _crowed Alfred who was in his, you guessed it Superman Pjs.

Yao smiled pulling down his hood, hugging Alfred, Ivan joined the hug making Alfred fall laughing.

"How about we make some smores?" suggested Feli getting up.

"Sounds good. I'll get the kids some milk while you make them?" offered Lovino starting to stand holding Maddie before wincing as Francis kicked him for waking him up.

"I think you should watch the kids while I get the milk," ordered Antonio walking into the kitchen.

Lovino sighed as he lowered himself back onto the sofa.

"I do _**not **_wanna be pregnant again after this! At least not for a couple of years!" the older Italian whined putting Maddie on the floor.

"There are still two who need to be reborn Fratello," Feli pointed out from the kitchen where he was making baby safe smores using gram crackers, chocolate syrup, and marshmallow fluff. (AN: My mom helped me come up with the recipe)

"Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll have twins again," teased Lovino as Feli and Antonio walked back into the room.

"Don't you dare joke about that!" snapped Feli.

Lovino got up, "Chill, now excuse me I have a baby on my bladder."

"Sorry about him Feli, he's just sore and cranky," insisted Antonio.

"I know," said Feli with a sigh before there was a knocking at the door, "Who could that be?"

The younger Italian opened the door as lighting flashed over head.

"Grandpa Rome!" he cried hugging the older nation.

The children and Antonio stared, the children because they had no idea who the man was while Antonio knew and was worried about how Lovino would react. By this time Lovino had come out of the bathroom and dropped the towel he was using to dry his hands when he saw his grandfather, starting to hyperventilate just a bit.

"Lovino! You're looking well," said Rome smiling.

"Romulus, here to visit Feli, I guess?" snapped Lovino tears filling his eyes, old bitterness bubbling up as he slumped on to the sofa covering his face to hide his tears.

Alfred looked from his mama to the strange man. The man was upsetting his mama and he wouldn't allow it. The boy ran over , jumped up and came down as hard as he could on the man's foot causing him to yelp.

"Alfred!" scolded Antonio picking up the boy.

"He's got spunk!" Romulus laughed, "Don't worry I know what's going on. So who had the little spunky guy."

"You make mama cry! Say sowwy!" demanded the boy.

Romulus sat by his older grandson and pet his head, "I'm sorry Lovino…I thought you would understand that I thought you were strong and smart enough to take care of yourself. I didn't mean to hurt you. I have an idea, after you pop out that little booger we all go to the zoo."

Lovino nodded smiling a little.

"So who had whom?" asked the former empire taking Alfred into his arms, "Other then this tough little guy."

"Me hero!" the one year old cheered.

"I had the two boys there, Gilbert and Ludwig, they're nearly two, and Ivan here," started Feli picking up his youngest son wrinkling his nose, "And he's in need of diaper change."

After Feli took a giggling Ivan to change him Lovino spoke up, "The little girl is Alfred's twin sister Madison or Maddie. The little black haired boy is Yao. Antonio had him but to him I'm mama," finished Lovino biting his lip.

"Lovi what's wrong?" asked Antonio putting a hand on Lovino's belly.

"I think Francis wants to come out! Ah! Get me to the hospital…I don't have another home birth, especially with the kids here!"

Feli came back just as his brother's water broke, running to his twin's side after putting Ivan down, "What do we do? Its too stormy out to go on our own and who knows how long it will be before an ambulance can get here."

"I can deliver the baby," said Romulus picking up his older grand son, "Antonio, get hot water, towels, a mortar and pestle, I have a list of herbs that I need in my right pocket I'm sure you can get them all. Feli watch the children."

The old nation carried his sobbing grandson up stairs after Antonio retrieved the list of herbs, luckily the power came back at that point so that was a good thing. Antonio grabbed his umbrella and ran to their herb storage house for the dried herbs then to the green house they used to grow fresh herbs before gathering everything else Romulus had asked for. The older nation ground the herbs and mixed them with water to make an ancient and forgotten pain killed that Antonio helped his spouse drink down. Before the older nation got to work.

Feli kept the kids busy by turning on the TV and setting the volume loud enough that the kids would hear Lovino staining from labor.

"One more push Lovino," encouraged Romulus as Lovino pushed out three week early baby before falling back onto his pillows as the new born cried for the first time.

Antonio smiled cutting the cord, before Rome cleaned the baby and handing him to Lovino.

"You should rest soon. You must be worn out," said the ancient empire smiling at his grandson and new great-grandson.

"I will after the kids meet him," said Lovino rocking Francis gently.

Romulus nodded going down stairs with Antonio to gather the kids. Alfred, Maddie and Yao stared at their new brother a few moments later. The other children would see him later since Feli had put them to bed after he had heard that the new baby was here.

"Ok kids, bed time, you're mama needs to rest," said Romulus scooping up the older kids making them laugh, "Great-grandpa's tucking you in tonight."

After he tucked in Lovino's kids he went to the rooms of Feli kids where they were waiting to be tucked in by their great-grandfather which he did.

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Stop squirming, Maddie," said Lovino as he rubbed sunscreen onto his daughter's face, "I know you don't like the way the sunscreen smells but its for your own good. If I don't put it on your pretty skin might get a sunburn and it'll sting."

It had been a month since baby Francis was born and the family had decided that it would be a good idea to take the kids to the zoo for Ludwig and Gilbert's second birthday. All the older kids, epically Gilbert, were rubbed down with sunscreen. Little Francis was fast asleep in his covered stroller so he was safe from the sun. The older kids were all dressed in shorts, tee shirts, hats and sneakers. The younger adults loaded the older kids in to wagons with little seats, doors and canopies as Rome went to get the tickets.

"Seven under age three tickets and four adult tickets please," Romulus requested of the lady in the ticket booth.

After getting their tickets they went in.

"Are you sure the kids are old enough to really enjoy this?" Lovino asked as he pushed Francis's stroller.

"They'll like the petting zoo," offered Romulus who was holding the hands of the birthday boys.

"Po'ar bear!" cried Maddie pointing to a stuffed toy one in the zoo gift shop.

"No Maddie," said Antonio, "You can't have that."

"Wanna see!" explained the little girl pointing into the zoo.

Lovino understood what she was trying to tell them and smiled, "That we can do sweetheart."

That day the kids saw more animals then they knew existed and had a blast!

_**OCTOBER**_

"Hold still, Gilbert, Mama's trying to see how this knight costume looks on you," said the six month pregnant male as he tried to help his eldest son try on a Halloween costume.

Ludwig was nearby dressed in a mostly sliver knight costume while Gilbert's was mainly gold. Ivan was going to be a dragon and Feli was going as a princess. Lovino and Antonio had already gotten costumes for their kids; Alfred was going as Superman, Maddie was going to be an Angel, Yao's costume was meant to make him look like a little Jack-o-lantern and Francis was stuck as a frog.

"Good thing the community center is having a Halloween party. I'm not keen on taking the kids Trick-or-treating just yet," said Lovino as he walked by looking for a hanger to put his vampiress costume on.

"I'm still surprised that you're willing wearing a dress while not pregnant," Feli pointed out as the fully dressed Gilbert went to play with his brother.

"I don't want to deal with people asking me why I'm going with "Lovina's" kids and why they're calling me Mama."

"Ah…like why I was dressed like a girl on Valentines day," guessed Feliciano.

"I vant to suck Lovi's blood!" said Antonio coming into the room wearing a pair of vampire fangs making the two Italians laugh.

"Nice fangs, looks like you're ready," said the younger Italian rubbing his stomach.

"Mama…" said Ludwig walking back in scratching his arm, "I'm itchy!"

"Lemme see," said Lovino kneeling down and rolling up his nephew's sleeve to show many little red bumps on the boy's arm.

"Chicken pox…The virus must have been on something from his daycare, I heard some other kids caught it. Gilbert might have it too," said Lovino.

"Luddy, are any of your brothers growing bumps like yours?" asked Feli worried about his little boys.

"Big brother has 'em," said Ludwig.

The three adults sent the boy away so they could talk.

"We can't take the kids to the Halloween party with at least two of them sick," said Antonio taking out his fangs.

"Poor kids…their first real Halloween ruined," said Lovino with a sad sigh.

"Maybe not… we could have our own little party in the living room," suggested Feli.

"Good idea fratello, how did you come up with it?"

"I had a talk with some of the other moms at the valentines party," Feliciano explained with a shrug, "One of them had a son who was sick last Easter so she and her husband set up a little Easter egg hung in their back yard since he couldn't be in the on at their church. Also Antonio, could you give my twins an oatmeal bath?"

"Sure."

After the Spanish man left Feli sat down and rubbed his tummy, "I really hope you two are less trouble then your brothers."

"Want me to get the food bath?"

"Vee…yes…I need some pampering right now," Feli replied massaging his temples with his free hand.

Lovino sighed as he got the foot bath. Why? Cause he had Yao clinging to his leg whimpering.

"Yao, Mama's hands are full what is it?"

"Sissy got wed bumps, A' too," said the little boy. (Translation: Sissy got red bumps, Al too.)

"Great, it's spreading, Yao go to the sun room and tell your papa but first tell me where Maddie and Alfred are."

"P'ay woom, Mama." Yao said before running off to what Lovino had asked of him.

By the time Halloween rolled around all the kids in the house had it…even Francis! But the adults let the kids wear their costumes all day, filled little Jack-o-lantern buckets with their favorite candies, mixing them up so the kids could trade if they wanted to. They watched kid friendly Halloween movies such as the Casper movies and Ghostbusters. That night Feli smiled as he tucked Ludwig and Gilbert into their new big boy beds.

"Sowwy we got Ivan and the othews sick," the blond two-year old said as Feli lovingly tucked him in with a stuffed dog.

"It's ok sweetie, you didn't mean to. Besides a lot of kids get the chicken pox," Feliciano told him before kissing his forehead, "even I had it as a child."

"Night mama," chimed the twins.

"Good night boys," their mother said before kissing his other son's head and turning off the light activating their Tomas the Train nightlight.

"_Uwah! Wah!"_ wail an unhappy baby Francis as Lovino walked around, bouncing him while Antonio tucked their other kids in.

"Sh…Francis, I know it's no fun being sick but you need to get some sleep."

"He's still awake?" Antonio asked taking the wailing child from his wife/husband, "Oh, come here kiddo, we know you hate the itchiness, the calamine lotion smell and the oatmeal baths but it's only for a little longer."

Luckily the kids chicken pox cleared up two days later.

_**JANUWARY…**_

"Mama, awe we going on a twip?" Gilbert asked as he and his brothers watched Italy pack to stay at the hospital until the new babies came, the mother-to-be not wanting to go into labor at home this time.

"Mama's going away for a few days and coming back with your new brother and sister," the younger Italian told the boys.

"Miss Mama," piped up Ivan.

"Mama's gonna miss you too. Now while I'm gone I want you boys to be good for your uncles. Your great-grandpa might be coming to visit too," he told them.

"Yay!" cheered the kids as they walked Feli to the van where Lovino was waiting, making their mom smile.

About two days later Alice and Kiku Vagars were born…the last two nations to be reborn. Now they had to raise the kids and figure out how to tell them about being personifications of nations. Or would they remember one day? Only time would tell.

_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**ABOUT 14 YEARS LATER…**_

"Mom!" cried Alfred from his room, "Where are my Superman boxers?"

"Did you look in your underwear draw?" called Lovino.

"They aren't there!"

At the table Alice and Maddie giggled into their cereal.

"Ok you two, where are Alfred's boxers?"

"He left them in our bathroom. They're in the back yard," answered Alice.

"It's what he gets," added Maddie.

"Girls, you don't own that bathroom," scolded Antonio.

Feli sighed, so far no memories had resurfaced and Gilbert and Ludwig's 16th birthday was right around the corner.

"Mama, did you pick up the sunflower seeds for the garden?" asked Ivan sticking his head into the dinning room.

"Kiku put them in the shed, sweetie," said Feli sipping his coffee.

"Kaa-san, what should I get Ludwig-niisan and Gilbert-niisan?" asked 13, nearly 14 year old Kiku.

Lovino piped up before his brother could and suggested, "Cash or a gift card's your best bet."

"Thanks."

Feli sighed wistfully, "It seems like only yesterday my boys were starting kindergarten! Now they're nearly 16!" he then hugged Ludwig making him blush.

"Muti!"

"And my little Gilbert!" he added hugging his other son.

"Pleas say you won't act," started Alfred who had walked in fully dressed during the hug fest.

"Like that on our birthday." finished Maddie.

"I'll try sweethearts," replied Lovino.

Alice glanced at her own Eggo waffle munching twin, "How come we never do stuff like that?"

"Cause we look nothing alike. I used to thing we were just adopted on the same day until we were shown those ultrasound DVDs," replied Kiku making his mother sweatdrop.

"I can't believe you just said that," chimed in Yao who was eating toast.

"I can," Francis replied before taking a bite of his breakfast.

A week later the odd family was at a fancy sea side restaurant that was on a cliff. The twin birthday boys stood on a mini-stage blushing as their relatives sang "Happy Birthday" at different levels of enthusiasm. On the last lyric something happened. Most people wouldn't notice but Feli did and it kind of scared him. He went out side to think, breathing in the sea air.

"Muti…" said Ludwig coming up behind the Italian

"Oh...Ludwig, you startled me!"

"Are you ok?" asked the blond.

"To be honest…I'm not sure…I'm conflicted on how I should feel," replied Feli starting to walk over to him forgetting that it had rained earlier that day and the ground still slick until he slipped and fell…right off the cliff.

"_**No!" **_Ludwig shouted running to the side of the cliff just in time to see the splash.

The others had heard Ludwig holler and had run out to see what was wrong.

"Ludwig! What happened? Where's Mum?" asked Alice looking for Feliciano.

"He…he…" Ludwig stuttered, tears filling his eyes.

"He what?" asked Lovino.

"Slipped…and fell…" said the upset blond.

"No…" said the kids and Lovino.

Maddie started to cry into Antonio's shirt, Alfred and Yao hugged Ivan, and Francis held Alice close.

Gilbert put his hand on his little brother's shoulder, "We'll tell them when the others are in bed…It wasn't your fault, he slipped…"

_**A LITTLE OVER A MONTH LATER…**_

"Man…Mom's really having a baby…Kinda creepy considering what happened," said Alfred running a hand thought his hair.

"Its not like Mom and Dad did it _that_ night," Maddie pointed out.

"I'm worried about Kiku and Alice, they're the youngest of us and they just lost the only parent they've ever known," piped up Yao.

Meanwhile in her room, Alice was playing with a stuffed unicorn when Kiku came in, "Hey sis…how're you doing?"

Alice's eye twitched, she hated everyone asking her if she was ok, even her secret Fairy friends had done it recently.

"Get out and leave me the bloody hell alone! I'm fine but I'm getting sick of being babied!" she snapped at her twin.

As the months passed the family found a new normal.

"_Mmm…_It smells good in here," said Alice walking to into the kitchen close to Christmas to find Maddie, Ivan, and Ludwig baking treats.

"Hey can I help?" she asked.

"Sure, you can cut out the cookies," said Maddie who was rolling out the dough.

Ivan sighed, "I miss Mama."

"We all do Ivan," Ludwig told his second closest sibling.

"Speaking of mothers, where's ours?" asked Yao sticking his head in, "I can't find him or Dad anywhere."

"Oh, Mom started having contractions so Daddy took him to the hospital. Ludwig, Gil, Al and I are in charge until they get back. Daddy said that if the baby's born today they should be home by Christmas day."

"But we don't have any presents for the new baby," Ivan pointed out.

"Wait, isn't the nursery unfinished? We could finish it! We can put the furniture together and arrange it," suggested Alfred who had just come in from getting the mail, "We could even get diapers and some of those "It's a _!" things."

"Run for your lives! Alfred had a good idea!" fake cried Kiku from the dinning room where he, Yao and Gilbert were playing a board game.

That fateful Christmas when Lovino and Antonio brought baby Feliciano home they were amazed and touched at what the kids had done. By far the sweetest part of that year was the baby looking right at Ludwig and smiling.

_**TBC**_

_**Only the epilog left folks! I hoped you've enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it.**_


	13. Epilog

_**SIXTEEN AND A HALF YEARS LATER…**_

Today the Vargas family was taking a family photo…or trying to.

"Francis! Stop making out with Alice! I already have on grandkid and two more on the way so I wanna wait a bit before becoming a grandparent again!" snapped a five month pregnant Lovino, his and Antonio's totally biological child nestled in Lovino's womb.

Maddie sighed shifting an eleven month old girl higher into her arms, "Mom, calm down. Stress is bad for you and you kinda made Alfred and Yao upset."

Nearby Ivan was desperately trying to comfort his two four month pregnant lovers.

"Sorry boys, but I want the picture to look good," sighed the pregnant Italian before Antonio his shoulders.

"Are we taking this bloody picture or not?" asked Alice.

"Watch your language around Marisa," said Gilbert.

"I think someone's a little over protective," Ludwig whispered to Feli making him nod.

"He's just trying to be a good vati."

"Everyone, Kiku's got everything ready!" called Hercules who was taking the picture.

"Ok, Uncle Lovino, Alfred, Yao and Maddie are to sit in these chairs and the rest of us will stand around them," instructed the Japanese male pointing to four chairs.

Maddie sat on one end chair with Marisa beside her was her brother then Yao then Lovino before everyone gather around them.

"Ok, say cheese!" said Hercules behind the camera signaling everyone to smile, Maddie bouncing Maria to make her smile before the photo was taken.

_**THE END**_


End file.
